The Voice Inside Your Head
The Voice Inside Your Head, also known as the Gay Mexican Ass in my Ass by Chad Warden, is a mysterious entity that hates anime and particularly "Snow halation". He serves as the main antagonist of the SiIvaGunner lore. He appears in SilvaGunner: Rebooted and The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis. Rips SilvaGunner: Rebooted The Voice was the one who rebooted SiIvaGunner, and replaced 7 GRAND DAD with The Simpsons and Family Guy, Loud Nigra with the Howie scream, and "Snow halation" with "GO MY WAY!!". To do so, he used the community discourse generated by the fans dislikes of "Snow halation" rips and Chad Warden's Megalovania videos about it. He proposed a deal to Chad Warden: he would bring back the old channel memes along with the new memes and merge the two universes, but without "Snow halation". At the end of the events of the Reboot, Chad sacrificed himself to save "Snow halation", and seemingly brought the Voice with him. However, the Voice reappeared in The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis, in a last attempt to kill "Snow halation" and all anime. The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis The Voice came back around 2016 Holiday season, and took over Grandiose City where SiIva and the memes live in. The Voice has taken most of the memes during the prologue, but Smol Nozomi wasn't caught. In "Seasonal Return", he kills the Cinderella Girls from THE iDOLM@STER on screen, as a warning. He then promises to destroy all "weeaboo anime bullshit". Even though he hates the song, as seen in "YOU can join the fight! - A Recruitment Video from The Voice", he does allow "Snow halation" to be used in rips. This is because "Snow halation" generates a lot of Christmas Spirit, a substance used by Santa Claus which The Voice intends to use in destructive weapons. In "No Place To Hide", he made a promise to Haltmann, one of his minions, something to do with his daughter. In "Old Times", it was revealed that The Voice stayed alive due to Wood Man keeping the idea of him alive. The Voice is said to be a Figment and Human hybrid. In "Timbre of a Kazoo", he is ousted by Inspector Gadget (who was created by Haltmann), who then takes over Silva's channel and twitter for a few weeks before Haltmann himself takes over after Gadget becomes fried from a DMCA request. In "I Love Her", the Voice is able to communicate to JustinRPG through the intercom in the lab, though his whereabouts are unknown. Other appearances The Voice once again reappears in the video "YTPMV++ ANNOUNCEMENT". In this video, he is found using a Haltmann Works laptop, which he describes as "Company Rented". The Voice also appears in the video "Idle - Garry's Mod" and is seen explaining what he does in his week while purging anime as usual. Character The Voice Inside Your Head's appearance was only revealed on Dec 14, 2016, but it was hinted at in a tweet from Nov 30remember... stay nice, SiIvaGunner via @Twitter, Nov 30.. It is the silhouette of a man, but with the head replaced by a pyramid and a purple eye in the middle. The text-to-speech voice used for his voice is Graham (UK English) from Acapela BoxAcapela-Box.com. The Voice hates anime a lot and calls anime songs "weeaboo idol shit". Ironically enough, in this rip from the reboot, he does a vocal cover of "GO MY WAY!!", which is "weeaboo idol music". He also likes ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'', saying that it isn't anime, but "manime".http://i.imgur.com/jp40JwE.png Trivia * The Voice took over SiIva's twitter and his channel, much like Wood Man did. * Although not on the levels of anime, he has said that he hates ''The Nutshack'' during a stream. * As seen in a tweet posted, the Voice seems to enjoy pizza. It might be a reference to his pizza shaped head. * The current design for the Voice was most likely inspired by fan art created by Reddit user tammy-hell that was posted to GiIvaSunner subreddit during the Reboot.the voice inside chad's head - GiIvaSunner subreddit References Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Figments Category:Humans Category:Channel hosts Category:Characters from SilvaGunner: Rebooted Category:Characters from The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis